In existing medical information systems including Radiation Oncology information systems, for example, clinicians track a treatment course of action and results using manual tools and spreadsheets that typically fail to provide a forward view of a treatment plan. Existing systems are usually limited to showing the history of treatment administration in text format or graphical display. Existing systems also fail to correlate planned treatment to actual treatment across a time period in a graphic format with drill down capabilities. In such systems clinicians (e.g., Oncologists) need to switch between two or more information sources, manual or electronic, to develop a composite view of planned treatment and actual treatment as well as treatment tolerance. This is burdensome, requiring additional resources, time and supplementary verification of information. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.